Look For The Girl With The Crooked Smile
by ToxicCherry420
Summary: KJ is a trouble making 16 yr old girl who was sent by the courts  to live with her uncle who runs TNA untill further notice,  involves Christian Cage, Tomko, AJ Styles, Raven, Abyss, Sting and more..PLEASE R&Rsummary sucks but take a look for yourself,
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN ANY TNA WRESLTERS NOR HAVE MET THEM AND IM _NOT _ RELATED TO JIM CORENETT.**

"Uncle Jim, Come on, I wont get into any trouble I swear" said KJ

"KJ, Your parents sent you to me and your aunt cause of the trouble you keep causing" said Jim.

**KJ was a 16 yr old trouble maker. she was sent from Boston, MA to travel with TNA until the court orders her she can go home. She had green liberty spikes with purple bangs, she had bright green eyes she was 5 foot 2 with a baby face. She was wearing tight but baggy jeans with a green and purple plaid belt, She had a pair of black chucks with cherry's on them and was wearing a black muscle T with a short-sleeved black hoodie with cherry's on it to match her shoes. She was sitting on Jim's desk with her legs crossed arguing The cameraman was focusing videotaping on the 2 fighting. She knew that the fans could see her. **

"Why do I have to sit here for the rest of the show?" said Kj throwing her hands up.

"Because I don't want you to steal something or light it on fire or whatever u teenagers do" said Jim getting up looking through papers, Matt Morgan was just looking shaking his head.

"Jimbo" yelled a man, The 3 men came in she recognized them, they were Tomko, AJ Styles and Christian Cage.

"Jim," Christan then looked at KJ. "Whos this juvenile?" he asked looking at KJ.

"Juvenile" said KJ standing up on the desk face to face. "Do I look like a juvie to you buddy, you better get back before you get your eye bubbled" said KJ.

"You know what do it, do it" said Christan.

**Just then Jim got in the middle trying to break them up.**

"Break up you two" said Jim with both his hands out.

**AJ was holding Christan back by the arms and Matt grabbed KJ from behind as well.**

"Jimbo, you better watch your kid" said Christian

"First off, I aint his kid so back off before I rock your jaw" said KJ.

**KJ tried to swing at Christian just then Matt wrapped his arms around picking KJ up trying to keep her from fighting Christian.**

"Christian what is it that you want?" said Jim.

"I want a title shot, and I want one tonight" said Christian demanding still looking at KJ.

**KJ had this thing for boys who knew how to fight. Her other boyfriends kept breaking up with her cause she was too violent. She was a fighter, thats one of the reasons why her parents and judge sent her away, but inside she wants someone to love and care for her.**

**KJ was looking at Christian, she decided to play with his head.**

"You know, your pretty cute when your angry" she said with a smile

"Funny" he said with a crooked smile.

"Christian I already told you, a hundred times, no more title shots, you didn't win at last nights pay-per-view you have to wait until Kurt fights Samoa Joe and then you can have a shot at it." said Jim.

"Are you serious?, I am the most watched person on TNA" said Christian spazzing out.

"Dont have a bitch fit baby, its just a match" said KJ in a mocking voice.

"Dont call me baby, I do not know you and I Dont wanna know you" yelled Christian

"Christian, you and AJ go get ready for your match with Samoa Joe and Junior Fatu, Tomko don't interfere" said Jim.

"Why would I do a thing like that" said Tomko with a smile.

**KJ was looking at Tomko with a smile, she liked him and couldn't hide it.**

"Can I fight?" asked KJ

"NO" yelled Jim "The reason why is that you will get hurt"

"No, your just mad that I will hurt somebody" KJ yelled back

**Tomko looked at KJ smiling**

"You can have him watch me" said KJ pointing at Tomko

"No KJ" said Jim

"What?" said AJ "You called my name"

"No, not AJ...KJ" said Jim

"Hey we almost have the same name" said AJ with a smile.

"Yeah, almost" said KJ Smiling back.

"Come on you guys, " said Christian.

"I thought when you told him you were gonna rock his jaw was pretty funny" laughed AJ

"Thank you" said KJ with a smile.

" AJ, Tomko, lets go" yelled Christian

"If you decide to go to the ring later on, I will be there" said Tomko smiling.

"Ok boo" said KJ smiling

"TOMKO LETS GO" yelled Christian

**After they left Matt put KJ down, Jim kept giving her a evil look like shes done something wrong. **

**KJ was use to that look though, her parents and teachers would give her that look and so did the people that didn't like her. She was taught to be aggressive and violent, after all growing up thats all she ever saw...**

"Uncle Jim, I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to attack Christian, but its funny im not causing any harm really" laughed KJ

"Any harm" said Jim with a shock expression. "You told the man he was hot, you called him baby, he has a wife and kids"

KJ then interrupted him "I wasn't serious, im not trying to break up the guys marriage I was just playing" said KJ.

**Just then there was a knock at the door**

"Come in" said Jim

**Just then a man walked in...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The man walked through the door and KJ had a smile on her face**

"ERICK!" Yelled KJ

**She then ran over to him and gave him a hug, he as well hugged her back. **

**KJ meet Eric last year, she liked him and hated that Robert Rude and company would put him through hell. One day KJ was so fed up with the way they were treating Eric that she got Roberts cell number and cussed him out.**

"Hey KJ, how have you been?" asked Eric

"I been ok, Is that asshole still bothering you, if so Ill beat his ass and you know I will" laughed KJ.

"your uncle got me out of their contract, but were still fighting" said Eric.

"Hey Erick" said Jim "What can I help you with?"

"Well, I have to fight Robert Rude tonight, but do I have to?" asked Eric concerned.

"Eric, you will be fine don't worry" said Jim

"I have confidence in you Eric, don't worry I will be cheering for you" said KJ with a smile.

**KJ was good friends with Erick Young, She had a little crush on him but she knew he had a girl back home. She wasn't the type of girl that would try to take someones man or cheat so she just left it as that, she watched enough Jerry Springer to figure that out.**

"Thanks KJ, Ill see you guys later I gotta get ready" said Eric.

"Good Luck, Erick" yelled KJ

**She then watched him leave. **

**KJ was back sitting on the desk, she was quiet and lost in her thoughts. She was just thinking about back in the days when she was around 6 and 7, she was remembering how when she was little she use to watch a lot of TV with her older brother Jacob, and all they use to watch was horror movies. She remembers her aunt asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up and she said a serial killer because she herd that word a lot in those movies. Her aunt made her parents admitted her to Clear Sky Psych Ward. She was the youngest one there, and she kept having doctors and weird people ask her questions and look at her and have to do all weird tests.**

"Kj, KJ, KJ" said Jim

**KJ finally snapped out of it and was looking at Matt and Jim**

"You wanna do something right?" asked Jim

"Yeah" said KJ

"Ok well I need you to go find Raven and give this to him" said Jim

**Jim handed her the medium sized folded piece of yellow paper, She took it in her hands and opened it up, she couldn't read it very well cause it was in cursive.**

"Whats this?" asked KJ

"Its just a note telling Serotonin that they have a match tonight" replied Jim

"Who they banging?" asked KJ

**Jim and Matt looked at each other then at KJ with a curious look**

"Fighting" said KJ

"Hes fighting this new comer" said Jim

"Ok, so wheres am I suppose to find him?" asked KJ

"I don't know you have to look around." replied Jim

"ok" said KJ.

**KJ put her headphones on and left the room and started to walk down the hall way. **

**She knew herd of the group before but never actually met any of them, and she knew who Raven was because she seen him a bunch of times from TV, she thought he was hot and really liked him, But he didn't even knew she existed **

**The camera man was still following her and she tried hard not to look into it. **

**She kept asking people if they even knew who Serotonin** **was, and the just kept pointing down the hall. She herd some guys talking down a black hallway, as she made her way to the darkness she kept hearing noises and yells, as she got closer see quietly sneaked up and saw 4 men, They were tall and scary looking, talking among each other, they look leik they shopped at Hot Topic. She then let out a breath **

**and one of the men turned there heads and saw her, then so did the others. She was scared but tried not to show it.**

"Whos that" said one of the men

"Um, I'm...im KJ" she said

"Come here child, we wont harm you" said the man in white

**The man in white motioned her to go to him, he had cloth covering his face so KJ couldn't see what he looked like but she knew it was Raven, She started to walk closer to him. They then were looking into each others eyes.**

"Nice hair" said a man with his hair pulled back

"Thanks" said KJ concerned

"what do you need child?" asked the man in white.

"first off I aint a child I am 16 im a grown ass woman, and im looking for Raven" said KJ

"Watch your tongue" said another man with red running down his eyes.

"You better watch ya nose before I break it" said KJ with a attitude

"Why you little" just then the man in white put his hand up to stop the man.

"We are Sertonin, and I'm Raven. What do you need?" said the man in white.

"Jim wanted me to give this to you" said KJ

**She then reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out the yellow paper and handed it to Raven. He took it from her hands and read it.**

**KJ liked how he was dark and mysteries, she wanted him, but did he want her?**

"Thank you" said Raven

"No problem" KJ said with a smile.

"KJ, you said your name was right?" said Raven.

"Yeah" KJ said with a smile.

"I know you" said Raven

"No you don't" said KJ smiling.

"Yes I do, your a troubled child and they shipped you here cause no one can take care of you, your a fighter, you wont let your guard down for no one because your just afraid that they might know get too know you too well and find out your past" said Raven

**KJ was shocked at what he said because it was true. But how could Raven have known, Did he want to save her?**

"How did you know?" KJ whispered

"Through your eyes, there so sad" said Raven

"Well im fine thank you very much, and I fight because I have too, I steal because im addicted, my parents don't want me cause they cant handle me, and my past..I try to forget it, so thats why im the way I am" said KJ.

**Raven and the others looked at her shocked.**

"So good luck on your match, peace" said KJ

**She held up to fingers throwing up the peace sign and started to walk away,**

**It puzzled her, how could he have known. What if he could help her, **

**She was so lost in her thoughts when she bumped into someone...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey watch were your going twerp" said a mans voice

**KJ then looked up and saw Christian Cage, AJ Styles and Tomko. Tomko and AJ put there hands out and helped KJ up. **

"Twerp, who you think your calling a twerp?" she asked. "Thank you, by the way" looking at Tomko and AJ

"You know what you little street rat, I dont know who you think you are but I swear" said Christian he then was interrupted by Tomko "Hey, leave her alone shes just a kid" said Tomko. "Yeah and shes a girl"said AJ

"Christian, I dont know what your problem is but if you got beef with me then we will brawl

**KJ then got in a fighting position.**

"Step up or shut up, your choice" said KJ

"Lets fight tonight, It will me me, Tomko and AJ against you and 2 other wrestlers"

"I dont wanna fight AJ and Tomko, I want you" said KJ

"Well you cant" said Christian.

**KJ was excited only because that she got to fight and cause someone will fight her, espically a boy she was getting sick and tired of fighting girls.**

"Ok, I will get someone watch and you aint gonna like it and its kinda grimey that you bring your friends into this"

**KJ then pushed Christian out of the way and made way down the hall.**

**She had to try really hard so that her uncle wouldn't find out that shes fighting tonight,**

**and she couldn't do that because the camera man kept following her and she already knew that he must have found out so she just decided not to go see him.**

**She didn't want AJ and Tomko to get involved becuase they were really nice to her and stuck up for her, But she had to but who would help her? She thought of Raven but he was already had a match so she was thinking about some guys. She was hungry and there was a Wendy's in the arena so she decided to go over there and eat. While she was eating she was thinking of **

**people then it hit her who it would be but where would she find them?.**

**She decided that she will have too look somewhere dark, like a basement. So after she finished Wendy's she decided to go back to the arena and go down stairs into the basement She was scared, **

**She wasn't into going down dark places by herself, the camera man finally left her alone which meant she was alone. She was walking down the stairs and she finally hit the bottom. She was scared as hell, she didn't know what to expect, but she kept on moving. She kept walking it was dark and damp, there where red lights and steam. She then seen the two men standing there in front of a steel wired door. She walked up too the men, they both were really tall, one had a mask on and the other had white and black face paint on. As she approached them they looked at her weirdly. **

"Um hey...was good, I'm KJ and I ahhh I need your help" she said scared

**The two men looked at each other then KJ, they could tell she was scared**

"Relax, dont worry what can we help you with?" said the man with the face paint.

"Well, see I dont like Christian Cage and I challenged him to fight me, ONLY ME, but then he wanted to get Tomko and AJ involved and I dont want them to get involved and Christian told me too find 2 other people to fight them, and I thought maybe Sting and Abyss could help me" said KJ with a scared smile.

"Wow, slow down kid" said Sting "How did you get into this mess?"

"Well, I was sent to live with my uncle Jim until the courts says I can come back, and Christian called me a Juvenile and so I went off and then later on he bumped into me and said he wanted to fight me" said KJ.

"But your girl" said Sting

"And?" said KJ

"Ok, I'm in, Abyss are you?" asked Sting

**Abyss made a loud scream**

"Yeah, hes in" said Sting.

"Ok Kool, we will be up later and whatever you do, DONT TELL JIM CORRNETTE" said KJ

**She then left and went up to the girls lockeroom and got ready for her match, which was up next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS GONNA BE QUICK because IM WORKING ON THE SEQUEL...**

**KJ was nervous, but tried not to show it. Her match was up. **

**She came out with Sting and Abyss, people were looking at her and didn't even know who she was. Then Christian and the others came out. It was basically a free for all. KJ attacked Christian, Abyss was after Tomko and Sting was after AJ Styles. KJ didn't want them to get involved but Christian had it coming. Everyone was cheering for KJ, Abyss and Sting. KJ was giving it to Christian. He kept trying to throw her off but she still kept going back. She tried to keep her anger down but it was not happening. She kept thinking about her parents, her teachers, everyone who doubted her. Just then she herd the bell do the 3 rings meaning that the match was over**

"The winner of this match Sting, Abyss" said the announcer

"and KJ" yelled Sting

"And KJ" yelled the announcer.

**Sting then lifted KJ up to her feet grabbed her arm and brought it up.**

**and all 3 won a victory.**


End file.
